


Family Circle

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My silly, shmoopy first fanfic. It has a very dirty phrase I learned from a bi boyfriend in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Circle

He’s almost done with the quiz when he realizes what he’s doing. The sixth question doesn’t make any sense to him, and he looks up, looks around the waiting room. It’s full of anxious faces, worried parents and waiting spouses. Although they DIY it as much as possible, they do have to hit the ER now and then, and he knows the smells and the sounds of both tragedy and lack of coverage.

The glossy magazine slides off his thigh; he notices there’s blood on his jeans. But he’s not worried, not this time; it’s only a through and through and Sam will be fine. They just take precautions with gutshots, cause of bacteria and all.

A doctor he recognizes comes through the swinging door, and he’s across the room fast enough to spook the civilians. “Can I see him now?” The doctor nods and turns, but before Dean follows, he goes back over to his chair and picks up the magazine.

Sam is sitting propped up in the bed, reading a paperback edition of _The Concept of Anxiety_. How did he get Kierkegaard in a Montana urgent care clinic? Dean doesn’t care, especially. He has little enough bandwidth for the non-benevolent mysteries. “Baby.”

The doctor glances back as he leaves them; “*cough*nickname…family joke.” says Dean hoarsely. He goes to his brother like a train on a maglev track, like a bolt sliding home; his arms are around Sam and Sam’s face is in his neck before the paperback hits the floor.

“How you feeling?” he murmurs, and Sam sounds only a little sorry for himself when he answers, “Like last week’s takeout.” Dean’s hands move over the blue cotton gown, making the stations of his cross. Sammy’s shoulders are solid, his back long and smooth, the bandages a raised terrain above his hipbone. “You’d better not have a scar in your cum gutter”, he says, and feels Sam smile against his throat. “You’re fucking vulgar.” Sam says priggishly.

Dean pulls the rolled magazine out of his back pocket. “Look what I found”, he says. Smiling, he shows Sam the quiz. It’s called “Six Secrets of a Happy Marriage”, and the sixth question is, “Do you have sex with your partner even when you don’t feel like it?” “Have we _ever_ not felt like it?” he asks Sam, and Sam laughs, even though it hurts his side.


End file.
